As a medicine feeding unit, a “medicine feeder” disclosed in Patent Literature 1, for example, can be mentioned. This medicine feeding unit is basically provided with a medicine container that contains solid medicines (which is described as a “container” in Patent Literature 1, and the terms in the parentheses in the “Background” are the names of the members according to Patent Literature 1), and a substantially cylindrical rotor that is rotatably located in the medicine container. The medicine container is detachably attached to a support (drive unit). The rotor rotates about the vertical axis. As the rotor rotates, medicines can be sequentially ejected from a medicine outlet provided in the medicine container. The ejected medicines are fed, for example, to a packaging device.
In the configuration disclosed in Patent Literature 1, when the medicine container is mounted on the support, the fitting member of the medicine container is fitted to the fitting member of the support. This fitting allows a driving force to be transmitted from the support to the medicine container. In the state where the two fitting members cannot be fitted to each other, the end faces of the two fitting members abut each other (in an abutting state). In such an abutting state, the fitting member on the medicine container side rotates due to vibration or the like even if no driving force is transmitted from the support. Then, the rotor rotates and the medicines are ejected from the medicine container when the medicines should not be ejected. This is a problem because the medicines cannot be fed as prescribed.